De amistad a amor
by Espada de Cristal
Summary: es una historia pequeña de naruto y hinata como se conocieron y se enamoraron mal summary estaba probando como subir historias :)


Hinata y naruto están juntos desde el jardín de niños, a hinata la trataban mal porque su padre era uno de la familia más poderosa de la corporación hyuga, cuando salía al recreo la niñas le pegaban, ella prefirió aislarse. Un día cuando salió al recreo entre unos niños la empezaron a empujar entre sí, hinata lloraba desconsolada, cuando ella creyó que no la iban a ayudar apareció un niño rubio ayudándola que con una valentía en su voz le dejo a los que la molestaba "_hinata es mi amiga y si la molestan se las verán con uzumaki naruto debbattene" _ hinata se sorprendió y cuando el volteo le mostro una sonrisa haciendo que hinata se enamorara a primera vista, desde ese entonces ellos son mejores amigos, hasta que ese sentimiento de amistad fue más fuerte para naruto. Cuando estaban en secundaria naruto no podría negarlo mas su amista era amor pero no quería decirle a hinata por temor a que ella lo rechace y pierda su amistad, un día el profesor anuncio que hinata se iría a Inglaterra cuando naruto escucho eso salió corriendo pero no dejo terminar el profesor.

Naruto fue corriendo a casa de hinata, cuando llego a la mansión hyuga hinata se estaba subiendo al auto cuando escucho el grito de su mejor.

-HINATAAA- grito naruto fuerte para que lo escuchara

-naruto kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta hinata desconcertada

-¡!¿cómo que te vas sin decirme?!- enojado y sosteniendo a hinata por los hombros

-naruto kun tu no entiendes..-una hinata sonrojada fue interrumpida por un naruto enojado

- si entiendo te vas y dejando con este sentimiento- dijo naruto más calmado

Hinata se sorprendió por esa respuesta

-¿Qué… sentimientos naruto kun?- nerviosa por la respuesta que le puede dar su amado

- si no te lo digo ahora quizás no pueda después… hinata desde que nos conocimos eres mi mejor amiga, pero ese sentimiento se esfumo con el tiempo- dijo naruto sonrojado

Hinata sintió que corazón se rompió cuando lo escucho, pensó que él se entero de sus sentimientos o hizo algo malo pero ese sentimiento se esfumo cuando lo escucho de nuevo

-por que este sentimiento es más que amistad… te amo hinata hyuga y no te lo dije por que se rompa nuestra amistad- dijo sonrojada y nervioso

Naruto al no recibir respuesta naruto imagino que hinata se enojo pero se sorprendió cuando sintió unos labios alrededor de los suyos el miro y vio que era hinata sonrojada, cuando ella se separo sonrojada naruto la abrazo

Eso significa que tu también o una manera de decirme vete al diablo pero con gentileza – dijo mirando a hinata

La primera naruto- dijo sonrojada y sonriendo feliz por que su sueño es realidad tiene a su amado rubio

Naruto la tomo por la cintura y la beso de nuevo a su ahora novio

Hinata aunque te vayas años are que esto funcione aunque tengamos que darnos besos por la pantalla- dijo aun abrazándola

¿eh? No creo que sea necesario, de eso te quería hablar naruto kun… no me voy años- dijo hinata

¡!entonces nunca volverás- dijo histérico

No…- interrumpida por un naruto dramático

¡!¿entonces cuando hinata!?- dijo naruto

Si dejaras hablar a hinata sama diría que volveremos en dos semanas-dijo una tercera voz

Ellos miraron y vieron que era neji con postura seria, naruto se sorprendió por lo que dijo y avergonzado por lo dramatización que hizo, hinata empezó a reír

Hinata sama hiashi sama está listo esperándola, vámonos y tu naruto volveremos en dos semanas mientras en ese tiempo porque no te inscribes en un club de teatro- dijo neji retirándose

Eso era lo que quería decirte naruto kun, es un pequeño viaje que haré en dos semanas volveré el profesor iba a dar el anuncio al club de música y como la mayoría está inscrita- dijo hinata

La próxima vez no saldré de clases antes de que termine de hablar- dijo naruto avergonzado

Naruto se acerco y beso a hinata ella acepto gustosa y duraron así unos minutos cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos

Te estaré esperando hinata- dijo abrazándola

Ese día ellos fueron una pareja inseparable. Cuando pasaron algunos años, ellos terminaron la secundaria y universidad, ellos seguían mas juntas que nunca, ahora naruto trabaja con su padrino y su padre en la empresa uzumaki-namikaze, hinata en una guardería de niños. Ahora ellos tenía 23 años, en esos días naruto estaba aislado y distante, cosa que a hinata le preocupa, cuando ella lo llamaba no contestaba y cuando quería salir a comer a que vaya a casa a cenar dice que está ocupado, por un lado de hinata pensó que naruto ya no quería estar con ella. Un día en la tarde hinata le pidió a los niños dibujar los que ellos les guste los niños entretenidos empezaron, hinata distraída pensando en naruto y en algo que le ocurría, últimamente ella se a sentido mal, cuando fue al médico ella tenía una noticia que le alegro ahora le preocupaba naruto que no aceptara no noto lo que dibujaba los niños, hinata se acerco a la ventana para mirar cómo estaba afuera cuando vio a naruto parado con un traje elegante, hinata le pido a una de sus compañero que vigilara a los niños, ella salió y se acerco a naruto

Hola hinata chan- dijo naruto

¿Qué haces aquí naruto kun?- dijo hinata con la cabeza baja

Es que vine porque tenemos que hablar y de algo muy importante- dijo naruto

No me digas naruto kun ya se lo que es- dijo hinata con la voz apagada

¡!enserio lo sabes y yo que pases semanas para que aprendas el abecedario!- dijo naruto sorprendido

¿eh de que hablas naruto kun? ¿Qué abecedario?- dijo hinata mirándolo

¿tu de que hablas hinata chan?- dijo naruto bajando una ceja

Creí que venias a terminar conmigo… creí que ya no querías estar conmigo o conociste a alguien mas- dijo hinata tirando unas lagrimas

Hinata chan para que yo te deje me tiene que atropellar todos los camiones de Japón pero ni muerto te dejare amar- dijo naruto tomando la cabeza de hinata con sus manos

¿entonces de que hablas naruto kun?- dijo hinata

Espera… ¡!ahora!- dijo naruto dando señales adentro de la guardería

hinata miro y vio que los niños salían mostrando unos cartelitos y con letras ellos los levantaron, pero hinata no entendía por que tenia algunas dificultades

Qu..quieres casa… casa… que dice naruto kun- dijo hinata sonriendo

Espera 5 min tu mira ese perro- dijo naruto acercándose a los niños

¿Qué paso niños?- dijo naruto en cuclillas

Yo no me acorde- dijo un niño

A mi no me salió así que hice una flor- dijo una niña

Bueno gracias igual niños hicieron un esfuerzo- dijo naruto sonriendo

Que le dijo naruto san- una niña feliz

¿eh? Dijo que si- dijo naruto levantándose y yéndose con hinata los niños saltaban de alegría por la noticia

¿Qué paso naruto kun? Dijo hinata

Bueno lo haré a la manera antigua

Naruto se arrodillo enfrente de hinata ella estaba sorprendida, naruto saco una cajita negra aterciopelada negra cuando la abrió había un hermosa anillo

Hinata chan desde que nos conocimos mi vida han siendo alegres, cada sueño que tuve fueron cumplidos gracias a tu cada esperanza se vuelve realidad, te amo hinata chan mucho y quiero que vida sea siempre así, hinata chan ¿te casarías conmigo?- dijo naruto sonrojado y nervioso

Hinata tiraba unas lagrimas de alegría y se lanzo a naruto

¡si, si acepto naruto kun! Te amo igual- dijo hinata besando a su amado rubio

Cuando terminaron su beso naruto le puso el anillo en el dedo de hinata

Yo también tengo que decirte algo ahora no tengo miedo… naruto yo… estoy embarazada- dijo hinata feliz esperando la respuesta de naruto pero no llego si no un golpe seco

Hinata miro y vio a un naruto desmayado y después cuando despertó el salto de la alegría.

Al Pasar los años la familia uzumaki namikaze- hyuga tenía un año de casados y eran felices con su nueva bebe llamada naoko que era idéntica a su madre, ahora el próximo sueño de naruto era tener al varon y agradar a su familia.


End file.
